


【中译】疯狂成年期（Freaking adulthood）

by Eclipsa (Eclipsa_Ao3)



Series: 【中译】如脱缰野马一般的霍格沃茨AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: (or Post-Hogwarts AU), AU-霍格沃茨, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, extras, sequel (of a sorts) to Wizarding Phantom Thieves, the Shiho/Ann is more platonic, 后霍格沃茨时代, 幽默, 志帆/杏更偏柏拉图式关系, 恋爱 - Freeform, 甜, 番外, （或：后霍格沃茨AU）, （某种意义上）是《巫师怪盗团》的续集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsa_Ao3/pseuds/Eclipsa
Summary: 既然我们最爱的男巫女巫都长大了，他们都各自有各自的工作和日常，还有。好吧。他们还是不可避免地很可怕。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: 【中译】如脱缰野马一般的霍格沃茨AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272812





	【中译】疯狂成年期（Freaking adulthood）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freaking adulthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469876) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> 就像我在《巫师》提到过的，这就是番外章的故事。它们绝大多数都是彼此独立的，绝大多数都很甜，里面有恋爱或幽默情节。我没有也没打算订计划写这个故事，因为我这些都是顺手写的，不过我应该会一写出来就发。  
>  （我努力不在这里剧透《巫师》。我觉得我做得还行。尽管我没有事先计划这是个完完全全的事实，但我建议当心摩尔迦纳，因为他实际上相当深思熟虑。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿，就是几句话，可能会让你易于理解：吾郎和晓从来没有正式结婚，不过他们还是在一起的。吾郎成为了傲罗，而晓……是个一半药剂师相关一半博金博克一类的……店老板。这家店，那个，差不多（明面上）是魔药和书籍的店。但它还买不太合法的东西，晓接受很多委托，他……还做实验。很多。用……无疑确确实实很黑暗的那种法术和魔药。这种事绝大多数傲罗都不会赞同的。

**官方难题**

吾郎和晓差不多算是结了婚了。真的，晓觉得吾郎是他美丽的配偶，他对此感到非常幸福。吾郎可能没有那么愉悦，因为晓还是个讨厌鬼，不过，嘿。他打从一开始就知道的，自从他起初给晓机会的时候就知道了。

（自然，他从没料到会走到这一步。一个拥有不是一个而是两个活生生的家人的人？这个有个爱他的父亲，有个和他死缠烂打的妹妹，有摩尔迦纳，还有亲生父母的人？他们怎么会合适呢？吾郎恨晓。晓拥有他想要的一切。晓……极为孤独，卑微，有着这一侧的人特有的脆弱，然而依旧那样令人心碎地 _美。_ 可恶的梅林。）

即便如此，如果他没有每隔一天就因为“可疑的活动”而被叫去晓的店铺的话，吾郎会更高兴一点：他已经跟他说过，不要把他那些该死的黑暗玩意 _放到店铺台面上，_ 妈蛋！藏他的大厚书违禁原料有那么难吗？吾郎已经让他存放在家里了。晓起码能够把他那黑暗的小偷小摸藏上一会儿吧，因为处理晓在其中的牵扯很烦人，同时他还穿着傲罗制服，他所有的同事都会苛刻地盯着他看。倒不是说吾郎介意晓是黑巫师。他在晓一年级的时候就知道。不是的，只是因为这会引申出他宁愿回避的一些私人问题，我可谢谢您喽。

（然后摩尔迦纳下次当他面笑他的时候请他把他自己的尾巴吞下去，因为，嗯，他清楚晓就算栽在这上面也学不会考虑周全。不过，他不是要晓别再秀恩爱，只想让他……别干他的副业了。你懂得。至少为了面子上好看。）

（因为吾郎对此意外地很支持，对晓改善了一副数百年历史的魔药来帮助觉得自己的身上住了个陌生人的男巫女巫而倍感 _自豪。_ 他还自豪于晓的计划，做他魔药和法术的实验，去找方法让任何一对伴侣都可以拥有孩子，不受性别支配。吾郎喜欢晓的巧思，还有他不懈挑战直至成功的样子。他喜爱晓思考的过程，这使他对任何困难攻无不克，还有他仿若血液里一直都有谜题燃烧的模样，还有他在工作时 _生机焕发，_ 盈满魔法，满面刀一般锋利的笑容。吾郎爱晓，爱他的本性，即使他是彻头彻尾的黑巫师，而吾郎……往好里说最多就是 _灰色_ 的。

他仅仅宁愿在一个东西明显非法的时候，晓能把它藏起来不让官方看见。劳驾。众所周知。比如说，他的同事。或他的上司。或他天杀的搭档。晓再怎么坚持无视吾郎也是这个“官方”的一员，也不意味着他就 _不是了。_ ）

（至少，严格来说的话。）


End file.
